Beca's amnesia
by pitchperfectandotherships
Summary: what happens if Beca got amnesia? and doesn't remember anything about her girlfriends Aubrey and Chloe? and doesn't actually remember all the major memories she had with them? TRIPLE TREBLE
1. Chapter 1

**based on this prompt or something :****Imagine person A of your OTP is a victim of an accident, and ends up with memory damage, losing basic skills as well as major memories. Along with Person B (and C, if you'd like), they go through re-teaching these skills to A, as well as using pictures and the like to try and bring back the memories. this will be a 5 chapter thing. please leave reviews.**

* * *

Beca was about to drive back to her house to be with her two girlfriends Aubrey and Chloe.

but since the road was slippery and it was dark and it's hard to see even though the lights of her car was opened.

suddenly Chloe called...

"Beca, where are you I'm getting worried."

"Chlo, I'm driving and I'm fine." Beca said.

"be safe and we love you." Chloe said.

Beca smiled and said "I love you both too."

Chloe hung up suddenly when suddenly Beca crashed to a pole.

an hour later Chloe and Aubrey were worried that Beca still wasn't home.

"Chlo, call her again." Aubrey said.

"I did that a minute ago and she didn't answer." Chloe said.

Aubrey stood up and grabbed her coat suddenly someone called it was...Jesse.

Aubrey answered and said "hi Jesse, why are you calling?"

"emergency...Beca...car crash." Jesse said in shock.

"Jesse, breathe, what do you mean by car crash?" Aubrey said.

"Beca got in a car crash, come to the hospital quickly." Jesse said before he hung up.

Chloe got worried and asked "what happened to Beca?"

"she got in a car crash, Chlo, she's now at the hospital." Aubrey said looking at the floor.

"then what are we doing here? let's go." Chloe said as she pulled Aubrey to the car.

Aubrey drove to the hospital where Jesse said Beca was.

Aubrey asked the counter where Beca Mitchell's room is.

the nurse guided them to the room and Aubrey and Chloe rushed to the room Beca was located.

when they got in Beca was sleeping with wounds on her skin.

"Beca, I'm so glad you're okay." Chloe said.

Beca flickered her eyes and saw a redhead.

"Beca? say something." Chloe said.

Beca quirked her eyebrows and asked "who are you two?"

Chloe looked at Aubrey a little confused.

Chloe hugged Aubrey crying.

"Chlo, this is normal, sometimes when you car crash, you may have amnesia." Aubrey said.

"Aubrey, stop being a smart ass for once because Beca may never remember us." Chloe said.

* * *

**will Beca gain her memory back. I'll update tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

Beca was confused and didn't actually remember both of her girlfriends and all she remembered was Jesse.

"you guys know where Jesse is?" Beca asked.

"this must've been Jesse's fault." Chloe whispered.

"how can you blame Jesse, Beca's best friend, to this accident?" Aubrey asked.

"because he might get revenge, because he never got the girl of his dreams, and maybe this is his plan to give Beca amnesia." Chloe said.

"will he harm his best friend?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe shook her head. and Aubrey said "then it was just an accident, we'll get through this, Chlo."

Chloe smiled and went beside Beca.

"Hi, can i help you?" Beca asked.

Chloe was about to introduce herself but she can't help but cry.

"why are you crying? please don't cry? I hate seeing someone so beautiful cry." Beca said.

Chloe stopped crying and saw Beca smiling at her.

"why were you crying? I'm Beca by the way and I have to say you're beautiful including golden locks there." Beca said.

"I'm Chloe and that's Aubrey, we're your girlfriends since college." Chloe said.

"I have a love life already? am I cheating on Jesse?" Beca asked.

"you're not with Jesse, Beca, you're with us, don't you remember?" Aubrey asked.

"no, I don't, actually." Beca said.

Aubrey pulled Chloe away from Beca to talk.

"Chlo, maybe Jesse did this." Aubrey whispered.

"that was my idea, let's ask her if she remembers some of the bellas." Chloe said.

"great, we're going to ask her if she remembers the bellas, we were part of the bellas, Chloe, and if she doesn't remember us she doesn't remember anything about the bellas." Aubrey said.

"I guess you're right...I mean when were you ever wrong." Chloe said.

Aubrey smirked and kissed her on the forehead and went back in Beca's room.

* * *

**I like cliff-hangers and stuff but I think it's not much of a suspense but leave reviews.**


End file.
